Sonic X
Sonic X is the anime of Sonic the Hedgehog. Not all Sonic characters are involved. Season 4 has been not yet been confirmed by SEGA. Beginning Summary Sonic was (please edit), and (don't erase) Rumors Rumors have began to circulate about the possible fourth season of Sonic X being in developement due to the many cliffhangers in the ending of the third season. These cliffhangers include "What happend to Chris?" "Is Shadow alive?" but in the japanese version it is shown Shadow has put a rose on Molly's grave which this was excluded from the english version. It possibly takes place 3 years after Season 3, where Tails finds a way to bring Cosmo back. There are rumors that one of the new characters on the new season will be voiced by John Cena. There are also rumors that Sega will give a response to a possible fourth season of Sonic X in July 2010. Update: The rumor of Sonic X season 4 being released in June is officially false. If season 4 is released, it would probably appear sometime in July 2010. These rumors have been analyzed on Youtube by the user blackwingmaster48.AND MORE NEWS 9-4-10 TOONZAI SHOW A TRALIER OF SOINC IS BACK!!!!!SEASON 4 COMING AT SEPTEMBER 2010!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is currently unknown if Season 4 will appear September, October, or chances are next year in early 2011. Characters Main *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Dr.Eggman Minor *Big the Cat *Froggy *E-102 Gamma *Chaos *Chaotix: Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee *Emerl *Tikal the Echidna *Vanilla the Rabbit Upcoming Characters on Season 4 *E-123 Omega *Metal Sonic *Babylon Rogues(Jet the hawk Wave the swallow Storm the albatross) * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Mephiles the Dark *Dark Gaia *Dr.Eggman Nega *Shade the Echidna *Mighty the Armadillo *"Chip" Light Gaia *Gigex the Impaler * Princess Morganna *Mecha Sonic *Dimitri the Echidna *Mammoth Mogul *Ixis Naugus *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Enerjak (in the form of Tails when he attempts to ressurect Cosmo from the grave.) * And More Others *Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke *Charles "Chuck" Thorndyke *Helen *Ella *Tanaka *Bocoe and Decoe *Bokkun *Mr.Stewart *Scarlet Garcia *Sam Speed *Topaz *Cosmo the Seedrian *Molly *Metarex *Uncle Ruckus Sonic X: Seasons *Season 1 (2003-2004) *Season 2 (2004-2005) *Season 3 (2005-2006) *Season 4 (2010-2011) or (2011-2012) *Season 5 (2013-2014) or (2014-2015) *Season 6 (2016-2017) or (2017-2018) Other Rumors *Tails and Shadow Fight to become King of Mobius *If a fourth season ever appears, they might have the same english opening from the previous season or an entirely new opening. *Did Chris got his Home planet before he left on Sonic's world. *Tails, Knuckles and Amy are the only characters haven't used their transformation for the battle, but in the video games they did. *cosmo's other sisters included Galaxina (blue seedrian) are Starla (violet seedrian), Chrysanthemum (purple seedrian), and Daisy (orange seedrian). And the rest from episode 74 are Rue (dark-green seedrian) and Jasmine (pink seedrian). *Molly is a only character who was friendly. But her friends (the troops) are the traitors because they were working for the Metarex and they destroy Cosmo's home planet (Greengate). *Eggman, Bokkun, Bocoe, and Decoe is taken over the Eggman Empire. *Silver and Blaze come and tells Sonic and his friends that something bad is going to happen. *Tails will turn into evil Dark Tails and have revenge on Sonic. *Silver tells Tails that Cosmo is alive and She will be Return to Reborn. *Mephiles the Dark might be voiced by John Cena. *Will Chris with Helen be back on Sonic's World again to help Sonic. *The name of Sonic's home planet is revealed to be "Mobius". *Mario appears and challenges Sonic to a game. *Maybe Sonic X Season 4 is going to be "Sonic X: The Next Generation". *Shadow will try to Kill Tails so he can't get back Cosmo. *Season 4 will come out on July or August or September or next year? *Season 4 will have 104 episodes of Sonic X. *Ryan Drummond was also rumored to return to voice Sonic on Season 4. But since Roger Craig Smith was hired as his new voice, this may have been proven false. *After everything is okay and nothing bad happened, Sonic finds Amy and he finally asks Amy to marry her, be his girlfriend, or maybe something romantic. Category:Sonic X Actors Category:Sonic X Characters